Generally, an electrical connection apparatus, which is conventionally known as a connector, is installed at a portion of an electrical system for transmitting power source, electrical signal or information, and connects two separated wires. Such a connector configured for connecting two separated wires comprises female and male connectors, wherein female or male terminals are provided inside of each connector such that the female and male terminals contact each other, thereby achieving electrical connections. Such an electrical connecting method employing a connector is employed for connection between circuit boards or elements in various electrical products.
Recently, various electrical device components for more comfortable and safe driving are employed in motor vehicles, which require a number of electrical wirings for the components. Such a number of electrical wirings are disposed at each part of a vehicle in the form of a wire harness for compact design and easy assembling of the vehicle. A wire harness, which is a coated bundle of several individually insulated wires, is used for electrically-connecting and linking each part of a vehicle. Such wire harnesses are positioned at every part of a vehicle with each end thereof being engaged with a connector, and an electrical connection can be achieved by connecting one connector with another connector. As an example of a wiring configuration of the interior of a vehicle employing wire harnesses, the wire harnesses include conductive wires pulled out from a control unit of a vehicle and a connector is provided at one end portion of the wire harnesses, and the corresponding connector to be engaged with said connector may be installed at the interior of a vehicle.
When engaging the connector that is engaged to one end of the wire harnesses with the corresponding connector that is installed at an electrical device component of a vehicle, a skilled person faces much difficulty in such an engagement process as these connectors should be installed within a limited space, e.g., the engine room of a vehicle. For more convenient engagement process of connectors, it has been known in the art that connectors are slightly fitted and then completely engaged to each other by operating an engagement support mechanism, such as a lever or a slider, which is installed at one side of the connectors.
However, since a conventional support mechanism is already in a completely engaged state when conveyed to a work place, a skilled person must disassemble the engagement support mechanism before engaging connectors, which adds more complexity to the process. Further, after the completion of the engagement by the support mechanism, any carelessness in work procedures may cause the support mechanism to come off from its original position. Moreover, when wiring conductive wires that are bound to the corresponding connector installed at an electrical device component, if a skilled person stretches the conductive wires for precise wiring, this may cause harm to the binding part, thereby causing damage to a connector.
In addition, in the prior art, a housing is configured to comprise both a terminal position assuring member assuring the precise position of the terminal and a receiving portion for receiving a protection plate protecting the terminal, thus it is inevitable that the size of the housing becomes large, and thereby increasing the volume of the connector assembly.